Three of a Kind
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: The Final Battle is over and Sirius, Remus, and Severus can finally retrieve the daughters that they had to leave behind 12 years ago when they were 5. But to Dumbledore's request they come to Hogwarts two weeks early. Not Slash! OC/BZ OC/HP OC/SF DM/HG
1. Chapter 1: Jojo, Dia, and Micki

I just recently started this story as a chance to take a break from my other stories. I'm currently have writters block for all of them so I decided to start a new one to get the creative juices flowing again. Just to warn you some characters might seem OOC but that might be because I normally don't write them as main characters.

I don't own anything except Jojo, Dia, and Micki everyone else belongs to the great JKR!

* * *

Chap. 1: Jojo, Dia, & Micki

You know how there are those really awkward moments in a car where no one says anything? This was one of those times. "Anyone want to play rock, paper, scissors?" a curly haired blonde girl asked breaking the silence as she and her two best friends drove to Kings Cross train station.

"No," they chorused. There was silence once again.

"How about I Spy?"

"Micki?" her golden brown haired companion said.

"Yes?"

"You sound better with your mouth closed."

"Dia! Don't be mean! She was just trying to make this car ride less boring," their black haired friend said. Dia rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh don't be so high and mighty. You were thinking it too, Jojo," she said. "And why didn't we just apparate to Hogwarts?"

"You can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds," Micki spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure that's what Hogsmeade is for."

"Well it doesn't matter now. We're here anyway," Jojo said getting out of the car. Dia and Micki followed suit and the trio headed inside.

"What time is?" Micki asked. Dia lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a clock to you?" Jojo rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"It's 10:30. We haven't missed the train yet but we've got to hurry," she said. They sped up and ended up at the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. They were definitely a sight to see. Three teenage girls with luggage staring at a wall.

"So we have to walk through this?" Dia asked. Micki nodded.

"That's what the book said," she replied referring to Hogwarts: A History that she read five times after she had found out they were going there.

"What insane person came up with this?" Jojo punched her in the shoulder.

"Let's just go," she said and she walked through without hesitation. Micki walked—or more like skipped—through the wall, and Dia followed last as she was getting curious looks standing all alone like that.

When she caught up with the other girls she asked, "Are we riding with the students?" Jojo nodded and she groaned. "Why? You know how I feel about people."

"Don't make me hit you again," Jojo replied glaring at her.

"You're going to hit me again? No, don't do that! I might not survive!" Dia fake gasped and Micki began to giggle. Jojo rolled her dark green eyes and got on the train and Dia and Micki followed behind her.

They found an empty compartment, put their stuff down and relaxed when the train began to move. Micki pulled out a book, Jojo decided to take a nap, and Dia pulled out her magic powered iPod. Soon enough both Micki and Jojo were fast asleep so Dia left to explore.

She suddenly heard yelling and walked down the hall to where a blonde haired boy stood with a dark skinned boy while a dark haired boy with a glasses and tall red headed one stood in front of them.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," the glasses boy said. The blonde, who she assumed was Malfoy, laughed.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't handle the truth?" he replied.

"Why don't you just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of Ferret?" the redhead defended.

"He could say the same to you, Weasley," the dark skinned boy added as he smirked. Weasley's face turned the color of his hair and Potter had to hold him back. Malfoy and his friend laughed and they walked away from them and headed in her direction. Malfoy spotted her and smirked exposing his pearly white teeth.

"Hey Zabini, look who we have here. What's your name beautiful?" he asked. Dia had to admit with his stylishly messy white blonde hair, silver eyes, and charm he was hot but she didn't do guys that had bigger attitudes than her.

"Oh you don't know? I guess that means its none of your business," she replied smiling. His smirk disappeared.

"Do you know who I am?" he hissed.

"No. Why? Did you forget?" she patronized. Zabini snickered and Malfoy glared at him.

"Listen here, you little twit, I don't know who you are but I am Draco Malfoy and you have no right to talk to me like that," he said. Dia blinked.

"And what difference is that supposed to make to me?"

"Just watch yourself. You'll regret crossing me." Draco walked away with Zabini following behind.

"I can't wait!" she yelled. When they had disappeared into another compartment someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see Potter and Weasley with impressed smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing! I've never seen someone so calm when around Ferret Boy," Weasley said excitedly. Dia shrugged.

"It was no biggy." The boy with the glasses held out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. You are?" he said. She had to make sure her surprise and shock didn't show on her face. This was the famous Harry Potter. Her god brother. She snapped out of her stupor and shook his hand.

"The name's Dia, nice to meet you." Harry smiled and seemed to miss the fact she didn't give her last name.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied. "So are you new to Hogwarts? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah I'm a transfer from Salem," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie; she did transfer from Salem but education wasn't why she, Micki and Jojo were there.

"Wow that's cool. I thought that was an American accident," Ron said.

"Dia! Dia!" All three of them turned to Jojo who was running down the hall towards them.

"Hey Jojo what's up?" she said.

"Where'd you go? Micki and I woke up and you were gone."

"I went to explore. Watching you two sleep is not as interesting as you'd might think," she replied smirking. "And do you know how rude you are? Taking me out of my conversation like that." Jojo turned to Ron and Harry who of which were looking quit amused.

She blushed, which was noticeable on her pale face. "Oh sorry." She held out her hand. "I'm Jojo." Harry took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Harry and it's okay," he said. Jojo smiled and he smiled back. She noted that his emerald green eyes matched the streaks in her hair. Ron and Dia looked at each other then back at their respective friends.

"You can let go of each others hands now," Dia said. They looked at their hands and noticed were still locked together. They pulled apart and were now both blushing. The four felt the train slow and Dia sighed.

"On that note we've got to go. Come on Jojo." And Dia led her away as the boys walked away in the other direction. When they opened the compartment door Micki looked up from her book.

"And where were you two?" she asked. They glanced at each other then back at her.

"It's a long story," they chorused. The trio grabbed their stuff and got off the train then headed to carriages. They were almost to Hogwarts. And the reunion they'd been waiting for.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know by reviewing! I'd love to hear from you! Till next time :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dumbledore and His Surprises

I am extremely dissapointed. I know you have all been reading but not a single person reviewed. What is up with that? I don't care if its negative or positive or even a "hello how are you" review I just want them to know if you actually like this story. Okay...I'm done ranting.

I don't own any of this except for Dia, Jojo, and Micki

* * *

Chap 2: Dumbledore and His Surprises

Severus Snape was frustrated. Even though the war was over he remained the same man that got irritated by everyone but two people irritated him the most. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both of which who happened to be working at Hogwarts now as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Charms professor respectively. As if Hogwarts wasn't hellish enough on its own; he didn't need to see those two everyday.

And considering the fact Dumbledore wouldn't let him quite made it even worse. When he arrived in the Great Hall he realized he wasn't the only one late. The formally mentioned headmaster hadn't arrived yet either. He sat down in his chair which was sadly next to the bane of his existents, Sirius. He really wished he had his old seat next to Minerva back but that had been taken by the bane of his existents number two, Remus.

"Severus do you know where Albus is?" Remus asked. Severus rolled his eyes. Remus may have been the more tolerable of the two but he still couldn't stand him.

"How am I supposed to know Lupin? I'm not his keeper," he replied.

"Chill out, Snape. Merlin what crawled up in you and died?" Sirius said smirking.

"Sirius stop," Remus defended.

"I wonder if your daughter inherited your charm, Black." Sirius glared at him.

"Don't bring her into this, Snivellus." Remus rolled his eyes. He might as well give up now. Meanwhile Dia, Micki, and Jojo didn't go to the Great Hall and instead headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know the password?" Dia asked.

"Yeah," Jojo murmured. They made it to the statues, Jojo whispered the password— that happened to be Skittles— and the staircase appeared. They walked up and Micki knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard from inside. They opened the door and headed into the highly decorated office. Micki's eyes were drawn to the books, Jojo's eyes were drawn to the trinkets, and Dia's eyes were drawn to the fiery Phoenix sitting on its perch. "Hello girls."

They looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at them from over his half moon shaped glasses. "Hello Professor," they said in unison.

"I'm glad you could arrive early. Your fathers will be so surprised, but first we need to sort you into your houses. Ms. Snape do you mind going first?" he asked. She shook her head and sat down.

He placed the Sorting Hat on her head and she began to hear it in her mind. "Smart this one...likes to keep the peace...not very sneaky...but quit brave. Yes very brave. That calls for Gryffindor!" The last part was yelled aloud and she tried to hide her frown.

What would her father say about this. Not only was it not his alma mater but the rival of it as well. "Ms. Black, your turn." She nodded and sat down. The Sorting was placed on her head this time.

"Goodness...the old tradition must be starting with you. You're nothing like your father. Slytherin!" Her face showed no expression as her house was called out. Great, now she was a disappointment to her father; if this didn't get her disowned she didn't know what would.

"Ms. Lupin if you will?" She sat down this time and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Very kind...yes very loving yet smart...genius intellect almost. I know your place. Ravenclaw!" She smiled. At least she wasn't a Hufflepuff.

"Now shall we go to the Great Hall? I'm sure you're all starving after that long train ride," Dumbledore said. Dia, Micki, and Jojo nodded and followed him out of the office. He headed in the direction of the side door that led to the head table while they went to the main doors.

"Ready?" Jojo asked. Micki nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dia said. Jojo opened the doors and luckily, everyone's eyes were focused on Dumbledore who of which was giving his speech. All except three pairs.

"What is she doing here?" Severus, Remus and Sirius said in unison.

They watched as their respective daughter went to their house table. Sirius frowned when he saw Dia begrudgingly go to the Slytherin table and sit down near Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. Then Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini came up beside the caramel skinned girl and she began to pretend to shoot herself.

"Seems Diamond isn't Gryffindor material, Black," Severus said a smirk on his face. He was going to have fun with this. Sirius rolled his eyes but then caught sigh of Jojo.

"Look who's talking, Snape. Jolié seems to be enjoying herself at the _Gryffindor_ table," he countered. Severus looked at Jojo and began to seethe. She was talking adamantly with Potter and his little friends. And every time she caught eyes with Potter, she'd blush. Plus what had the girl done to her hair?

Remus sighed at least McKenna didn't have his disapproval as she sat happily at the Ravenclaw table talking with Padama Patil and Luna Lovegood.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

So what did you think? Please give me some feedback by reviewing! Oh and btw if any of you read the other stories I have on this site I will be ubdating them. Summer has given me a lot of free time.


End file.
